


LE1827

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	LE1827

1.  
闹钟敲响清晨。陈立农揉揉眼睛，床头柜上比巴掌还小的黑色投影仪，仿佛也被设定了定时开关一般亮起，那个熟悉的身影，在他一片朦胧的视线中出现了。

“早上好。”声音听起来格外轻快。

“早啊，Evan。”陈立农笑眯眯地。倘若不是事先知道，很难分辨出此时侧躺在他身边的Evan，是投影出来的幻象，还是真实的人。

“该起床咯。今天你打算吃什么？”

“还是老样子啊，面包牛奶什么的。”陈立农慢悠悠地坐起来，床边有把椅子，叠了他今天要穿的衣服。他伸出手摸过去，把t恤套在身上。

“穿反了，笨啊你。”

被指责的人摸了摸自己的衣领，又动了动胳膊，确实是穿反了。陈立农不好意思地笑了，脱下来重新穿上。

“干嘛老说我笨啦，你又不是不知道我现在是什么视力。”陈立农撒娇着反驳，脸上还挂着笑。

“那这么久了还每次都要我提醒你哦。”

穿好衣服，陈立农用手撑着墙壁，靠着熟悉的记忆挪到冰箱面前，Evan也一直跟着他，看到打开的冰箱里装满了奶油蛋糕，忍不住不耐烦起来：

“老是吃这些不行的啦。怎么还是这么喜欢吃甜食啊你这小孩，不怕长胖吗。”

“就喜欢嘛。”陈立农懒懒地应和着。

“这么大人了怎么还在喝……我说旺仔牛奶倒闭后你要怎么活下去啊。”

陈立农拉开两把椅子，自己先入座，Evan也随之一起坐到了他身边，他转过头去，尽力地用模糊的目光捕捉那张脸：“干嘛一大早这么啰嗦。”

“很贵欸。我留给你的钱哪有那么多，你每天这样子吃，很快就要用光了。”

“那就用光好了。”

“……你会饿啊。”

“我就是想让自己饿死。”

“又耍小孩脾气。”Evan抱着手臂看着陈立农，后者对于“饿死”这件事完全不感到惊慌，长长的睫毛遮住平静的眼睛，吃的很欢，一瓶旺仔牛奶下肚，又去冰箱拿了一瓶。因为视力不佳的关系，转身就撞到了桌角。陈立农吃痛地“嘶”了一声，Evan连忙站起来：“撞到哪里了？”

“没事，”陈立农捂着肚子，皱着眉头摆摆手，“坐一会就好了。”

“是不是撞到旧伤了。”蹲到陈立农身前的Evan，做出了想要掀起他衣服的动作，却是虚无地堪堪穿过他的身体，忍不住恼怒又沮丧：“给我看看。”

“不要。”

“编号LE1827，林彦俊命令你掀起衣服。”

陈立农像被电击了一下，不情不愿地才把t恤撩起来，刚才被桌角撞过的地方一片红色，覆盖在扭曲的旧伤疤上，显得分外狰狞。Evan的目光一怔，伸出细长的手指抚摸在上面，又吹了两口气——虽然这一切对于陈立农来说只有极其模糊的视觉，但他也仿佛是受到了极大的安慰一般，微微地笑了。

“痛痛飞走了哦。”Evan用哄小孩的语气说着，大眼睛仿佛是真实的玻璃珠一般清亮，对上陈立农那双被雾笼罩着的，几乎失去焦点的瞳孔，摸了摸他的头发。

陈立农的刘海依然好好地贴在额头上。他看到的世界里，只有那双眼睛散发出似有若无的光。他乖乖地点头，像是孩童一般重复着Evan的话。

“嗯，痛痛飞走了。”

 

2.  
“LE1827警官，准备好了吗？”

“是的。”

“开始测试。请记住你的基准线：相连。”

“相连。”

“请重复三次。相连。”

“相连，相连，相连。”

“握住你爱的人的手是什么感觉？相连。”

“相连。”

“有人教过你如何感受十指紧扣吗？相连。”

“……相连。”

“你渴望心连心的感觉吗？相连。”

“……相，相连。”

监控画面中，LE1827正在接受着一个黑匣子给予他的测试。在外人看来这只是0.5秒的踌躇，但这让屏幕前的蔡徐坤和林彦俊都不自觉地紧锁着眉头。

“不用看了吧，”蔡徐坤关掉了监控录影，“他第二个问题就开始犹豫了，偏离他的基准线十万八千里。合格的银翼杀手，回答这些简单的问题，眼睛都不会眨的。”

林彦俊揉了揉额头：“他可能只是，状态不好。队长你也知道，LE1827一向是很出色的。”

“他的确很出色。”蔡徐坤不置可否，“但是你也看到了，握住爱的人的手是什么感觉，他已经在想了不是吗。如果是从前的LE1827，会在百分之一秒内毫不犹豫地回答：相连。你知道为什么。”

“因为对于银翼杀手来说，任何问题都不重要，重要的只有牢牢把握基准线，服从命令。”林彦俊条件反射一般地回答。

“那他现在最重要的命令是什么？”

“协助人类清除叛乱的复制人。”

“你看，你都比他更像一个银翼杀手。”

“但是如果就因为这样就处决掉他的话，也太……”林彦俊显出为难的神色。

“也太什么？”蔡徐坤问他的下属。

“对不起队长，LE1827是我带的第一个银翼杀手。我真的狠不下心来。”

“他仅仅只是回答问题不够快吗？”蔡徐坤厉声诘问林彦俊，“他执行任务失败了，放走了几乎是死到临头的复制人起义头目。你也知道现在外城动乱的有多凶，再这样下去，人类灭绝只是弹指一挥间的事。我没当场处决他已经够客气了。”

“可他也是复制人，也许只是……暂时起了对同类的怜悯之心。”

“你在说什么胡话？”蔡徐坤从椅子上站起来，怒目圆睁，对上了面前还站的笔直的林彦俊：“复制人起了怜悯之心所以违抗了命令，这样还不够处死他吗？”

“少拿那套人类刚愎自用的理论来威胁我，”蔡徐坤见林彦俊不说话，重新坐回椅子上，语气稍稍放缓了些：“刚入行时候，大家都一样，仅仅是因为一个小的不能再小的理由，突然就要去杀了一个每天都出现在自己身边的人，谁都接受不了。可你要想清楚，那不是个人，是从实验室里培育，流水线上生产的商品，而这群商品现在揭竿起义，极有可能要杀了无辜的平民百姓。”

“队长……说的是。”林彦俊艰难地开口。

“要我说，那帮科学家也真他妈闲得无聊。”蔡徐坤小声地骂了句脏话，“为人类提供助手，本来是好事，非要把他们造的跟人类一模一样，一群疯子。”

“所以，现在新研究出来的复制人，被赋予了绝对服从命令的弱点。”林彦俊说。

“真的服从吗？”蔡徐坤抬眼看林彦俊，后者因为这句问话而抿了抿嘴。

“LE1827就没有服从。”林彦俊放弃般地叹气。

“一个拥有记忆，乃至情感的生命体，一个比人类更强壮有力的种群，克服种植于身体里的忠诚服从的天性，需要的只是时间而已。”

林彦俊没想到，素来杀伐决断的队长，能说出这么悲观的话来。

“那队长又为什么，一直在与复制人斗争？”

“其实并不是我在与复制人斗争，”蔡徐坤轻声说，“是我所谓匡扶正义的理想，在与我体内趋利避害、妇人之仁的本能斗争。”

 

3.  
陈立农将壶里接好了水，又捣好了肥料，提着工具为保温棚里的植物进行日常的浇水施肥。虽然视力很差，但日复一日的机械工作让他已经轻车熟路。全部做完也到了用午饭的时间，陈立农洗过手，从双肩包里拿出便当盒，加热后坐在办公室里准备用餐。想了想，又从口袋里掏出那个小小的投影仪，打开开关。还没来得及开口说话，就听见黄明昊走了进来。

“没关系，”黄明昊制止了陈立农慌慌张张想关掉投影仪的手，“彦俊哥陪我们一起吃吧。”

“Justin你又染头发了。”Evan坐在黄明昊的对面，饶有兴趣地打量着他灰白的发色，“还挺好看的。”

“据说是2018年流行的颜色，我最近喜欢复古点的。”黄明昊嘴里塞着汉堡，含糊不清地说，又皱了皱眉：“这个合成的牛肉可真难吃。”

“最近培育的萝卜长得很好，”陈立农用勺子送了一口便当，又喝了一口随身携带的旺仔牛奶，“也许不多久我们就能吃上新鲜的萝卜了。萝卜要怎么做呢？听说直接煮就可以了。”

“你怎么知道萝卜长得很好？”黄明昊好奇地问道，“你知道萝卜长什么样？”

“不知道，”陈立农老老实实地摇头，“我只是摸了摸叶子，又能看到一片模糊的绿油油的。”

“傻瓜，”坐在身旁的Evan笑他，“萝卜是土里的茎，不是叶子。”

“……这样子。”陈立农似懂非懂地点点头。

黄明昊看到Evan虽然在笑，大眼睛却忧伤地看着面前的人，有些不自在，连忙转移话题：“农农，你怎么还在喝旺仔牛奶，我听说他们现在换配方，用不起天然的白砂糖了。”

“味道是有点不一样啦，”陈立农意犹未尽地舔着嘴角，“总比没有强。”

“擦嘴啊你，”Evan先是有点嫌弃地说，趁着陈立农摸索纸巾的空档，又想到了什么，憋着笑：“这样子看着好糟糕欸。”

陈立农最先反应过来，耳朵红了，含着笑要打人，手掌直直地穿过Evan虚无的身体，拍在凳子上。黄明昊想了一会才明白过来，做出一副退避三舍的表情，拿起餐桌上的投影仪：“彦俊哥你再开车我就关了啊！”

“你装什么，”Evan仗着自己挨不着打，冲着黄明昊笑，“范丞丞以前天天跟我说你什么什么……”

“你听他扯，”黄明昊不屑，“他跟你说的话有三分之一是真的，我请农农吃纯天然烤羊肉串。”

“好可惜，”Evan轻轻叹了口气，“我活着的时候还没吃过纯天然的羊肉呢。”

 

4.  
费了好大力气才被捆住的复制人，在地板上不住地挣扎，还没有放弃抵抗，林彦俊叫队员们先出去，决定亲手解决掉这个曾与自己出生入死的同僚。他拿出检测仪，一只手死死地按住了LE1827的头，身下的人眼睛露着凶光。“编号LE1827，林彦俊命令你向上看。”

纵然愤怒的表情还未褪去，LE1827依然屈服于这声命令，向上看露出眼白。检测仪捕捉到眼球的信息，迅速地分析，下一秒显示屏上就出现了对应的型号——

编号LE1827，第九代复制人。现就职于北京警局，一名银翼杀手。

“为什么不听我话？”林彦俊把手松开，俯视着轻声问他。LE1827将头扭到一边，不去看他的眼睛。

“那个人，是我以前训练时候的朋友。”半晌，LE1827才开口。

“你不一定认识他，”林彦俊告诫他，“你是复制人，你的记忆不一定是真实的。在诞生之日你就被注入了一些编造的虚假记忆，以便你更快地融入社会，这些应该是你学习的第一课吧。”

“可那种难受的感觉是真实的！”LE1827吼道，“我也会痛，会难过啊，这种感觉是真实发生了啊，很难理解吗？”

“我知道……”林彦俊看着身下被捆住手脚动弹不得的人，不免有些心软，“以后听我话好吗？我跟蔡队求情，你可以留下来的。”

“我应该被杀掉的。”LE1827终于转过头来看着林彦俊，颤抖着说。

林彦俊盯着LE1827颤动的睫毛，无法自拔地难过，为什么一定要把他的——工具，设计成一个这么讨人喜欢的样子，让他哪怕连责备的话都要拐几个弯才说的出口。更不用说杀掉他。他做不到的。

“你明明知道，你只要一声令下，我就会想尽方法自杀，不需要你动一根手指头。你根本不用这样大费周章。可是你也感觉到了吧，那种难过。”LE1827面对迟迟不肯动手的林彦俊说，“如果我现在告诉你，你的那些和我一起共事的记忆都是假的，你我根本就不认识，你就不难过了吗？你就可以下一秒痛下杀手了吗？”

“我不允许你用这样的语气跟你的长官讲话。”林彦俊虽然目光震颤着，却依然冷冷地说。

“我当然知道银翼杀手最重要的职责是消灭叛乱的复制人，可是我真的……好难受，好痛苦，人类在设计我的时候，为什么要赋予我情感的体验？”LE1827终于克制不住地流下泪，“你能懂我的，对吧，长官？”

“能懂你什么？”

“我是有灵魂的。我能感觉的到。”LE1827哽咽着，“我也能感觉到你的灵魂，我们是一样的。”

林彦俊没有想到他会说出这样的话来，复制人说自己有灵魂，换了蔡徐坤恐怕马上一梭子扫过去了。可他的心却像是被一只手揉碎了一样，砸的稀巴烂，哐哐扔进了LE1827含泪的眼睛里。

“你为我担心着急的时候，累的靠在我的肩头睡着的时候，给我买我爱喝的牛奶的时候，哪怕是现在你有一百种方法杀掉我却没有行动的时候……我会觉得，为你效劳非常快乐。对于复制人来说，心甘情愿地付出，和被迫的执行命令，这两种感觉是不一样的，长官。”

“那你以后乖一点，”林彦俊努力地平复着呼吸，“我一定会尽我所能地把你好好留下来。”

“可我已经不称职了……”LE1827绝望地闭上眼睛，“我，我知道的，我不合格了，没有价值了。我的本能告诉我我应该马上咬掉自己的舌头去死。”

“编号LE1827，林彦俊命令你不许咬掉自己的舌头！”林彦俊突然慌了，生怕这个复制人下一秒就不管不顾地寻死。

“长官，你要是还下不了手，就叫别人来吧。”LE1827声音渐弱，“我不可能活着回警局的。”

“我问你，”林彦俊没有理这个复制人自暴自弃的话，扳着他的下巴强迫他面对自己，他压在他身上，靠的很近很近，这样一个一呼一吸都带着温度的人，怎么会仅仅只是一件工具或是商品？“那个测试很简单，为什么通不过去？条件反射地重复，你明明最擅长不过了才对。”

“相连。”LE1827喃喃地说，“我记得的，基准线是，相连。”

“你是故意的，对吗？”

“不是，”LE1827摇头，“测试问我，握住我爱的人的手是什么感觉。”

林彦俊觉得脑子里的弦断了。

“不仅仅是相连吧……我控制不住去想，握住你的手，是什么感觉呢，长官？你可以在我临死前再让我感觉一次吗？”

 

5.  
“干嘛不开心啦又。”

Evan面对着下班回家就躺在床上的陈立农，无可奈何地叹了口气，来到他身边，撑着脑袋看着他。

“还不是你说的。”陈立农噘着嘴，“说什么活着的时候没有吃过纯天然的羊肉……明明知道说这种话，我会不开心啊。”

“也没什么啦，”Evan安慰他，“合成的羊肉我都吃很少欸，别人跟我讲说，纯天然的羊肉膻味更重，我肯定不喜欢吃。”

“……”

“说话呀。”Evan伸出手，在陈立农空洞的眼睛前晃了晃。

“好想去死啊——”陈立农朝着天花板呐喊。

“嗯，今天的份额已经讲完了哦。”Evan习惯了似的，应和着他。

“你真的……超级过分。”陈立农抗议，“我没见过比你更过分的人了，让我一个瞎子复制人好好活着，天下还有比这更难的命令吗。”

“哪里一个人啦，”Evan拨弄着他纹丝不动的刘海，“我不是在吗。”

“你又不是人。”

“喂！”Evan大声地喝止他，“我从来没跟你说过这种话。你现在这样讲，我很不开心欸。”

“那你本来就不是嘛，”陈立农继续反驳，“你只是一个复制了阿俊的人工智能而已。拥有他的记忆所以能模仿出他的动作和声音，可你不是他。”

“四种碱基合成出来的碳基生物瞧不起我这种二进制无机物了吼。拥有了记忆的载体，陪伴在你身边，怎么就不算人了。”Evan靠近了些，伸手绕过陈立农的胸前搭上肩膀，亲密的姿势，却毫无温度。

“你是林彦俊的痕迹。”陈立农喃喃自语，“我看过一本很古早的童话书，哈利波特，书里的伟人死后会变成画像，会跟主角对话，但那只是画像。你是分析了林彦俊的痕迹，从而利用庞大的计算公式推算出的，精妙绝伦的画像。”

“那你爱这个画像吗？”

“我不知道。”

“我会伤心。”

“可我爱林彦俊。”

“那我也爱你。”

“你看，”陈立农嘴角翘起一抹得意的笑，“你本质还是林彦俊的痕迹而已。”

“我……我就是林彦俊。”

陈立农缓缓抬起手，去勾那只虚空里投影出的手臂：“你是我的厄里斯魔镜。”

“什么意思？”Evan不解。

“意思是……”陈立农的眼睛难得聚焦一点光亮，“我只能看着你。但我现在，好想抱你，好想亲你，好想和你做爱。”

 

6.  
“我觉得你们也可以尝试着换位思考一下我们。比如说……你今天想要吃一顿热量非常高的奶油蛋糕，但是上次训练已经提示你超重了。超重就会挨打，挨打很痛很痛，于是想吃奶油蛋糕的欲望被强制压抑了下来，可它就在那里，不会忘记的。就像我们去执行不情愿的命令一样，如果不执行，就会恐惧、惊慌、难受，会害怕责骂，害怕死亡，可是不执行的那种轻松愉悦感，是一直埋在心里，不会忘记的。”

LE1827坐在地毯上，一边说话，一边拿起手中的牛奶喝一口。一副买醉的样子。

“我懂的。”林彦俊点点头。“其实是很好理解的心情。”

“真的吗？”LE1827惊喜地看着他，“我以为很难。”

“如果人类说很难，那他只是在逃避。”

“逃避什么？”

“逃避复制人即将反客为主的现实。”

“你也这么觉得？”LE1827惊讶。

“其实我不知道。”林彦俊低声回答，“我的任务，只是杀掉那些会威胁到平民百姓的生命的人。”

“可我把他放走了。”LE1827愧疚地说。

“人类也会有理智和情感冲突的时候，再正常不过了。”

“照你这么说……我觉得我与人类没有一点不同。我和你真的是一样的。”

“你以为呢？”林彦俊笑了，“我费这么大劲把你藏起来，就是觉得你只是普通的人类，虽然犯了错，但远远不至于宣判死刑。”

LE1827显然是受到了巨大的震撼和感动，眼泪仿佛下一秒就要涌出来似的。他紧紧地握住了林彦俊的手，直到林彦俊实在是觉得捏的疼了才慌忙松开。

“对不起，长官，我……”

“别这么叫我了！”林彦俊笑着喝止他，“你每时每刻都在提醒我假公济私的事实。”

“我改不了口……这是训练的一部分。”

“但是这样被人听到了很危险。”林彦俊轻轻叹了口气，“我本来不想这样的……对不起，编号LE1827，林彦俊命令你以后不许再称呼他为长官。”

LE1827迅速地接收到了这一指令，欲言又止的模样让林彦俊忍俊不禁：“你可以的。”他鼓励他。

“……林彦俊。”

“干得漂亮。”

“林彦俊，彦俊，彦俊，阿俊。”LE1827终于克服了难关，开心又激动，忍不住把这个从前被视为禁忌的名字翻来覆去地咀嚼。一边念叨着，一边把两个人之间本就紧挨着的距离拉得更近，把比他体格小一些的长官抱在怀里，亲了一下脸颊。

林彦俊顿时耳朵烧的通红。LE1827也像触电似的，赶紧放开了他。

“……不要道歉。”林彦俊抢在他之前说：“这很正常。”

“我知道。我也没你想的那么……不近人情。”

“我给你取个名字吧，”林彦俊稍稍调整了一下坐姿，“叫什么好呢。就叫陈立农好了，陈立农，农农。”

“什么意思？”

“随便取的。你知道人类都有名字的，我不想老是叫你LE1827。”

“提醒你假公济私的事实吗？”

“提醒我自己，你与我没有什么不同。”

“你知道吗，”陈立农深吸一口气，悠悠地开口，“其实那边找过我。”

“他们想拉拢你很正常。”林彦俊意料之中地点点头，“能把这么优秀的银翼杀手收入麾下，复制人的胜算又多了一分。”

“他们告诉我，我们是比人类更优秀的种群，比人类身体素质过硬，也比人类更冷静更聪明。可我在平时工作生活中，人类又无时无刻不在提醒我，我只是被生产出来的商品，是披着人皮的怪物。其实别人怎么看不重要，你告诉我，我们是一样的，我就特别特别满足了。”

“我们当然是一样的。”林彦俊又重复了一遍。

“我的意思是……”陈立农又凑上前来，仿佛是在拼命压抑着什么一般，缓缓地说：“你是男人。”

林彦俊有些被说懵了，眨眨眼睛：“对啊，我是啊。”

“那这种想法也一样对吗？”陈立农伸出手，轻轻覆上他的长官有些鼓起的裤裆：“不是因为所谓繁衍的本能而产生的欲望，你我都明知性行为是不会有后代的……可是有没有后代根本不重要，重要的是好想与对方肌肤之亲。这种想法，你也是一样的，对吗？”

情动而诱惑的陈立农说出机械而郑重的话语，这种反差激的林彦俊呼吸也粗重了起来。理智告诉他时候不早了，应该到此为止，可感情却叫嚣着，让他继续。

“当初到底是谁设计你的，怎么会让我喜欢上你？”林彦俊抚摸着陈立农柔软的脸颊，“你不是流水线上生产的吧，这么巧夺天工，你会不会是男女复制人结合之后的后代？虽然目前还没听说哪个复制人有生育功能的。”

“我也不知道我是不是，反正人类跟我说我的童年记忆都是假的。不过这是起义的重要部分。”陈立农笑了，攥住他的手：“起义军已经在研究如何突破生育难关。复制人从娘胎里出生……听起来终于完美地符合了达尔文理论。一个新的物种就此诞生。所以你应该庆幸。”

“庆幸什么？”

“庆幸你自己不是女人，否则我一定会投奔起义军。然后把你绑在床上，以生儿育女的名义没日没夜地做爱。”

 

7.  
“你听懂了吧？”Evan站在一边问那个男孩子，“简单来说就是不要说话，跟随着我的动作模仿，我们俩尽量合二为一这样。”

男孩点点头。

“真的可以吗？”陈立农还是半信半疑。

“试试嘛……也不负了你双倍的嫖资。”

Evan走了过去，投影覆盖在男孩的身上，恍然间男孩仿佛真的变了模样，只是投影微弱变换的光亮提示着这不过是一场幻觉。但在视力极其微弱的陈立农眼里，那个魂牵梦绕的身影却具象化地，逐渐向他走来。

Evan开始脱他的白衬衫，一颗一颗地解开纽扣，又褪掉长裤，露出笔直光洁的腿。陈立农想尽力地看清楚，却依然徒劳，但仅凭模糊的身体线条也让他的下半身有了反应。

“不要说话哦，用心感觉我。”Evan的声音听起来有点哑了，那是他的欲望点燃的信号。

Evan修长的手捧住了陈立农的脸，轻轻地亲吻他，随后又加重了力道，撬开牙关交换着唾液。陈立农揽住他精瘦的腰，一边迎合着亲吻一边把他往沙发上带，Evan喘不过气来，从喉咙里发出呜呜的抗议。

“嗯……唔……”陈立农凭借着记忆开始上下抚摸着Evan的身体，用手指划过他胸前的乳尖，又一路向下，绕到后方揉捏他的臀部。头低下来啃咬他的锁骨，像是饿极了的狼。Evan有气无力地勾着陈立农的脖子，感受着近乎急切又粗暴的前戏。

“直接进来……”身上的人已经解开了裤链释放出硬邦邦的凶器，在湿滑的穴口来回磨蹭。Evan抓住就往身体里送：“没事的……很湿。”

粗大的性器顶开紧窄的穴口，一寸寸地深入，Evan难耐地叫唤着，听不出来是难受还是高兴。又或许性爱就是这么回事，在痛苦中享受，在享受中坠入深渊。刚进去陈立农就开始激烈地运动，Evan只能尽力地分开双腿往上抬腰迎接着他。陈立农终于从他的肩窝处抬起头来，Evan的大眼睛被阳光反射，映照到陈立农的视网膜上形成小小的光斑。

“怎么了……怎么不动了？你腰疼吗？要不我自己坐上来？”

“你不是他……”陈立农丧气地摇头：“你不是他。”

“我就是林彦俊呀。”Evan伸出手，擦掉陈立农脸上的泪，这一次手指的触感终于有了实体。

“你不是他。”陈立农依然固执地反驳，半软的阴茎从甬道里退了出来。他侧躺在不够宽大的沙发上，搂着Evan。

“你走吧。”陈立农松开了手，“我是说……你叫什么名字？抱歉我忘记了。你走吧，桌子上还有一些零钱，你一并拿走。对不起。”

投影与真实的男孩又一次分开，男孩默不作声地起身，穿好衣服离开了。Evan几乎是悬空着躺在陈立农身边，看着他。

“你记得我们第一次做爱吗？”

“记得呀。”Evan笑了，“可疼了，疼死我了。”

“跟我做爱是不是很不舒服？”

“没有啦。一开始不太适应而已。后来就好多了。”

“可我觉得你很不舒服。”陈立农喃喃自语，“每次都很痛很痛。我想着一定要温柔一点，耐心一点，让你尽量地放松，可是我们还没做几次，你还没等我好好地学会，你就死了。”

“真的那么痛我早就把你踹下去了，”Evan安慰他，“我也喜欢的。哪有那么痛。”

“所以如果是我刚才那么粗暴的话……你会骂我的。”

“我脑内的程序计算出来的结果是，在当时的情况下我顺着你的掌握，你会比较开心。再说我哪有那么凶啊！我什么时候骂你了。颠倒黑白欸你。”

“你很喜欢捏我的脸，”陈立农的目光空洞地望着前方，“你不会只是轻轻地捧着，你会用长长的手指使劲地捏，然后凑上来吻我。你的嘴巴里是奶油的味道，虽然你总是说我喜欢吃甜食，但是你也一样，刚才是薄荷的味道，我不喜欢，很辣很呛。你的身体很结实，背上有伤疤，你是常常训练的警官，不是柔软的像没有骨头一样的男孩子。其实你很介意那些疤痕，所以不喜欢背对我的姿势，也不喜欢我摸那里，你觉得它们很丑，可是我觉得性感极了。还有你，可能是紧张吧，一开始总是很难，要用很多润滑，慢慢地顶……”

“喂！”Evan吸了吸鼻子，“那只能这样了嘛，我想着你又看不清楚……不会在意这么多。你知道一米八以上的男妓多难找吗。”

“虽然我看不见，但我都记得。”陈立农颓然地说：“是你告诉我的，正是因为我浪费在那朵玫瑰花的上的时间，才让这朵玫瑰变得如此珍贵。因为复制人有了专属于自己的玫瑰，所以我和你并无不同。我不是LE1827，而是陈立农。”

“我突然觉得这是个馊主意，”Evan摸摸鼻子，“我不应该订这个投影，本意是想照顾你，却没想到让你更难过。”

“我活着就不会开心的。”陈立农坚定地说，“让我去死吧，好不好？”

 

8.  
喷气式飞船穿梭在外城的灰蒙蒙的天空，林彦俊靠在舱壁内坐着，昏昏沉沉地打瞌睡。范丞丞走了过来，推了推他，接过林彦俊投来的一记眼刀。

“醒醒啊大哥，一会要降落了。”范丞丞拆开压缩牛肉条，“吃个这个？纯天然的，Justin帮我搞来的。”

“不用。”林彦俊清清嗓子，动了动发麻的手臂，转身向后摸到防弹衣穿好。正好蔡徐坤也坐了过来。“兄弟们，”蔡队提高了音量，“打起精神来，相信大家已经清楚，这次的行动目的是捣毁复制人的科研基地。记住两个原则，一是炸毁所有实验室，二是随身带好你们的检测仪，遇到复制人，格杀勿论。”

“是，队长。”舱里的人类与银翼杀手们整齐划一地回答道。

“欸，你知道这个科研基地是干啥的不？”范丞丞撞了撞林彦俊的肩膀，小声地问。

“研发新型武器的咯。还能干啥。”林彦俊一边擦着枪，一边懒懒地回答。

“我听说，”范丞丞把声音压得更低，“这里还是研发复制人自行生育的机构。”

“……啊？”

早已从陈立农那里得来这个信息的林彦俊，还是惊讶了。他以为这只是复制人的初步构想而已，没想到已经有了进展。

“你说，”范丞丞嚼着牛肉条看着地面，“要是遇到那种复制人小婴儿怎么办？我让他往上看，他听得懂吗？检测仪录不到他的眼球，就分析不出来他的信息，你说我杀还是不杀呢？”

“你难道不该最先担心你对婴儿下得了手吗。”

“确实是，”范丞丞点点头，“前几天我表姐生了孩子，我去医院看她，我的天，像个肉团似的，一不小心就会被捏碎一样。哎，我连抱都不敢，别说把他弄死了。”

“保护婴儿是人类的天性，”林彦俊头靠在墙壁上念叨着，“这样手无寸铁的婴儿才能好好地长大。”

“那你说保护复制人的婴儿是人类的天性不。”

“那我们做的违背天性的事还少吗。”林彦俊自嘲地笑了。

“你真的……”范丞丞白了林彦俊一眼，“也就我能忍得了你，别人知道了不骂你疯子才怪。”

“怕什么，”林彦俊知道他在说什么，“又不会有小孩，安啦。不会世界大乱的。”

“老大知道了你就死定了。”范丞丞做出抹脖子的动作。

 

9.  
黄明昊看到陈立农拧开瓶子往往嘴里灌液体时还以为是什么新型饮料。反应过来连忙一把夺过，还是有几滴洒在了陈立农的唇角，液体很快腐蚀掉他柔嫩的皮肤，留下一点灼伤的痕迹。

“彦俊哥！”黄明昊生气地喊，“你人呢？”

“我把投影仪给掰断了，Evan今天没有过来。”陈立农无所谓地说。

“你知道它强大的自我修复功能吧？最多一个小时他就又能定位到你然后飞到你身边了。”黄明昊把瓶子细心地包好，锁了起来：“这农药很贵的，你想死也得把账先还完了。”

“我又不欠你什么。”陈立农摸了摸自己的被灼伤的地方，嘴里念念有词。

“你说什么呢？”黄明昊皱着眉问。

“痛痛飞走了。”

“真是够了……”黄明昊对于这个空长了一米八五的个头，却毫无攻击性的幼脸有些无奈：“算我欠林彦俊的，他救了范丞丞，我欠他一条命，你得等我还清了再死。行吧？”

“他欠范丞丞，又不是欠你。”

“有什么区别！”黄明昊忍不住夺过了陈立农手边的旺仔牛奶，“我说你不要再喝这个了。我这里很多新鲜种植的蔬果啊，你拿去榨汁喝，没关系的。”

“你跟范丞丞没区别，”陈立农重复，“我跟林彦俊也没区别，他死了我也不想活了。”

“你到底是哪根筋不对了啊……”黄明昊有些头痛，“那你把这里的所有农作物都尝一遍你再死吧。彦俊哥临走前跟范丞丞讲过，你没喝过纯天然的茶叶，舍不得让你死。我已经在培育了，你喝完第一口我就让范丞丞一枪崩了你。”

“……不要茶叶。”陈立农表情变得惊恐，“我不要。”

“那你不喝就不许死。这可是彦俊哥交代的。”

陈立农的表情瞬间变得为难。

“喂！都说了在培育中啊，不在培养棚里，现在还是个细胞呢，没那么快长大的！你给我回来陈立农！”

 

 

10.  
军队医院纪律森严，没有许可外人不得随意进出，因此范丞丞急切的脚步声在走廊里分外响亮。林彦俊睡在床上，身上插满了管子，一旁的各种监护仪恪尽职守地运行着，显示出病人还算平稳的身体状态。

“你真他妈有病，”范丞丞来到床头，急红了眼睛，死死地握住床边的栏杆才抑制住自己揪起林彦俊的衣领揍一顿的冲动。“你他妈骗老子，你完蛋了。”

“你应该好好反思一下，外观模仿的那么拙劣粗糙的茶叶你都分辨不出来，范大少爷。”

“我他妈怎么知道！”范丞丞拔高了音量，“这年头喝得起纯天然茶叶的只有联邦政府的官员了吧？你知道LE1827现在多难受吗？捂着眼睛哭，一直喊疼。”

“你叫他再忍一忍。”林彦俊目光动了动，“过了今晚就好了。”

“你真的……你宁可把他弄瞎也要留在身边是吗。就算是检测仪一时测不出来他的眼球，取他一点口水往基因库里一查就知道他是个人皮妖怪。”

“你别这样说他。”林彦俊冷冷地制止。

“你真的疯了，一个复制人有什么好喜欢的，值得你这么死心塌地？等你好了，我带你去复制人公司参观，那些显微镜下的细胞就是你现在这个爱的要死要活的对象。”

“我们也只是细胞，”林彦俊很冷静，“他跟我们是一样的。”

“一样个屁。”

“范丞丞，”林彦俊知道这位少爷脾气大得很，于是慢慢地劝他：“其实你也有这种感觉，对吗，否则上次你就狠下心来把那些婴儿都杀掉了。你可别忘了我躺在这里是因为谁。你犹豫不决地用枪顶着婴儿的脑袋，连敌人出现了也没有察觉，要不是我动作快，你现在连头盖骨都要被打穿了。”

“就算我也有病好吧，”范丞丞拉过椅子坐在林彦俊的床头，“可是你想过没有，他本来就东躲西藏的，现在还是个瞎子，你让他怎么活？”

“Justin那不是缺人手吗，你上次跟我说。”林彦俊看着他，语气放软：“让他去Justin那里干活好不好？他很聪明能干的，瞎了也比普通人类学东西快。浇浇水松松土，很简单的。不用开很高的工资，能让他吃饱饭就行了。我账户里的钱也够他花一阵子。”

范丞丞没有接话。

“不会吧，我救了你一命你连这都不愿意。”

“不是，”范丞丞摇头，通红的眼睛死死地盯着他：“你他妈别想现在就死了。你想得美。”

“来，范丞丞。”林彦俊费劲地提高了音量，“你用你多年的经验告诉我，被复制人研制的同位素子弹打中了超过12小时，能活几天？”

“林彦俊你太自私了。”范丞丞愤恨地骂他，“你一死了之，我和老大还要在这操蛋的世界活着，LE1827变成了一个瞎了的人皮妖怪，你爱他然后又放弃他，你太自私了。他这样活着有什么意义？”

“我想让他喝过纯天然茶叶之后再死，行吗？算不算有意义？你活着有什么意义？难道你跟Justin还能生个儿子？你凭什么不让他活着？”林彦俊也火了，恼怒地驳斥他。

“我没有你那么自私。”范丞丞哽咽着说，“我不会勉强我喜欢的人痛苦地活着。”

“其实我还有更自私的。”林彦俊笑了。

“我订了那个现在很时髦的投影，你知道吧？就那个虚拟女友什么的，满足单身人士的娱乐设施。花了我将近一半的积蓄，叫公司的人来抽了我的血收集DNA，录下我的声音拍下我的样子，尽量做得和我一模一样。”

“我给投影取名叫Evan。”

“Evan内置两条原则：一，可以被隐藏，但是永远跟着LE1827，永不关机；二，一旦发现LE1827有自杀行为，立即发出制止的命令。”

“前两天LE1827来看我的时候，我命令他——”

“编号LE1827，林彦俊命令你从今以后无条件服从Evan的命令。”

“你知道的吧，他是我的银翼杀手，他最听我的话了。”

 

11.  
“我最听他的话了。”

陈立农坐在餐桌前，麻木地望着人工合成的牛排说。

“我不是跟你说过一万次了，我就是林彦俊，林彦俊就是我，你怎么走进死胡同听不懂人话啊！”

“你只是他的痕迹而已。”陈立农切下一小块牛排艰难地咀嚼着。

“只是因为不能拥抱我不能感受我，就要否认我存在的意义吗？”

“不是的。”陈立农摇摇头。“不是因为你没有实体的关系。我没你想的那么狭隘。”

“那是什么。”Evan不耐烦地问。

“你没有把与我相处的记忆转化成移情的能力。我的意思是……你是有记忆的，但这还不够。”

“我还缺少了什么？”

“我和你相处的记忆，于你而言，只是浩如烟海的数据库里用来分析的材料罢了。但对于我来说，会直接影响我的判断，克服我的本能。其实到现在我觉得，克服掉我体内服从你的本能也没有那么困难了，只是，我听到你的声音，我会忍不住想，想林彦俊是怎么想我的，林彦俊要我好好活着，不是林彦俊命令我，是林彦俊希望我好好活着。这才是我总是不能成功自杀的原因。”

“听不懂。”

“好像这段话对于你这种二进制无机物来说分析有点困难。”陈立农慢慢地解释：“简单来说就是，自杀就是我现在的奶油蛋糕。我还是很想吃奶油蛋糕，但我不是因为怕长胖了会挨教官打，才不吃奶油蛋糕的。我是觉得，不吃奶油蛋糕，我会瘦一点，帅一点，林彦俊会更喜欢我一点。”

“还是不懂。”

“我也只能解释到这里了。”陈立农放下刀叉，摸索着餐巾纸，“等你什么时候能不服从林彦俊的命令，我就承认你是个人了。”

说罢，陈立农便拿起餐桌上的刀向自己的腹部刺去。

“编号LE1827，林彦俊命令你放下小刀！”

“跟你开玩笑的。”陈立农勾起一抹笑容。“你看，你这个复制林彦俊的假画像。”

“如果是林彦俊的话，看到我每天都这么难过，肯定就会让我去死了。”

“我的玫瑰凋谢了，奶油蛋糕也没有了，旺仔牛奶不再使用纯天然的白砂糖。活着没什么意思。”

“你知道，他从来不会拒绝我，对我最心软了。”

“我的编码程序告诉我……”Evan的眼神逐渐变得空灵，“我可以告诉你蔡徐坤的私人电话。”

 

12.  
“嫌疑人的眼球已经损坏。无法通过常规手段检测是不是复制人，提取dna样本需要等两个小时才会有结果。”

“我知道了。”蔡徐坤摆摆手。

“队长，”大约是隐居太久了，陈立农早就没了以前银翼杀手雷厉风行的做派，说话慢悠悠的：“你还有我的证件，你可以送我去做基准线测试。只要我没通过你可以当场处决我……也不用你处决，测试匣子就会处决。”

“我知道，”蔡徐坤没看陈立农，盯着电脑屏幕，“我只是觉得，没什么必要。”

“你早就知道了对不对？林彦俊一直藏着我……的事。”

蔡徐坤沉默了。

“你应该处决我。哪怕我现在是个废物。依照相关法规……”

“我背的比你熟，”蔡徐坤制止了他，“我只是在想一个问题。”

“什么？”

“想为什么林彦俊这么不肯放弃你。我现在有点懂了。但我有点后悔，还是不懂比较好。”

“队长，”陈立农的声音和眼神一样空洞，“我和你是不一样的，你不用怀疑。”

“我知道。”蔡徐坤站起来，终于看向了陈立农。他薄薄的唇有些干燥，结了一点死皮。蔡徐坤不禁想起生物课本上学的，表皮的角质层是最外层的部分，由扁平细胞组成，扁平细胞周而复始地脱落，再由基底层的细胞逐渐推上去，形成新的角质层。

那是人类的皮肤分层。

他和陈立农，从里到外都是一样的。

“去做测试吧。”蔡徐坤轻轻地说。

 

13.  
“LE1827警官，准备好了吗？”

“是的。”

“开始测试。请记住你的基准线：相连。”

“相连。”

“请重复三次。相连。”

“相连，相连，相连。”

“握住你爱的人的手是什么感觉？相连。”

“很温暖。再也不想放开了。”

 

end


End file.
